A Future Uncertain
by CheckPoint32
Summary: After getting her heart broken, Ino finds another soul to love. But will the girl she wants feel the same way? Yuri. Rated M for language, adult situations and sexual content. "Don't like? Don't Read It."
1. New Beginnings

**Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfiction and I'm really excited about it. I hope you enjoy it and make sure you write a review. Good or bad, I want creative critisism to see how I can improve. Enough about that. On with the story!**

* * *

As she woke up, Ino became excited about the day ahead. She would be starting her first day at Konoha University. After the hell that was high school, she was glad that it was finally over and she had prepared all year for the new chapter of her life. For starters, she saved up her money to buy a small house not far from the College so she could walk. In addition, if she needed to head into the city, she would just use her Scooter. She had gone to Orientation, paid for everything from books to tuition and had scheduled all her classes. Everything had fallen into place except for one crucial thing.

She was going to meet her High school sweet heart Sakura Haruno today. It wasn't a secret that Ino Yamanaka was gay. In fact, she was very open about it. Most people, including her parents, accepted her for the independent and kind person that she was. Others were ignorant and constantly taunted her about her so-called "choice." Even with the hate that she did get, she still had a good social life and what would always brighten up her day was the girl with the pink hair. She felt so happy when she was with Sakura. Which was why she was disheartened when she went away for the whole summer break. Now that the time had finally came, she ran toward the school with joy and great expectations.

. . .

As the day ended, Ino found herself exhausted. She didn't expect college to be so intense in the same way she didn't expect her textbooks to be so heavy. "_It'll be worth it_," she thought to herself. "_At least all the teachers were nice_. _Not like the teachers at high school."_ Ino tried texting Sakura all day and she had yet to respond. "_Why isn't she answering?_" She went back to the thought of meeting up with Sakura. Soon her mind drifted from exchanging hellos to exchanging saliva. Ino's mind started to fill with erotic thoughts of what her and Sakura did in high school to the many, **_MANY _**things that she wanted to do to her now. Just the thought of the pink haired madien moaning out her name made Ino wet. "_Oh Sakura-Chan. I think I'm getting a nose bleed._"

**BAM!**

Ino soon found herself thrown off the cloud she was floating on and was ass first on the sidewalk. She didn't know whether to apologize to the person she ran into or break their nose for ruining a perfect day dream. She looked up and was she saw made her blush. Right in front of her sat a raven-haired beauty wearing a cute, but formal school uniform. As their eyes met each other's, Ino notice the girl's pale eyes as they shimmered in the sunlight. "_H-her eyes… Is she blind?_" Ino thought to herself.

"A-a-are y-ou okay?" the mystery girl quietly stuttered. Snapping out of the trance she was in, Ino quickly nodded and stared to stand up.

"Yeah… of course." Ino started. "I should have thought about where I was going." Once she was on her feet, Ino offered her hand to the girl, which the girl accepted.

"No, no. It w-as m-m-my f-fault." The girl said. Once they were both at eye level, Ino noticed that the girl was blushing as much if not more than she was. After a few seconds, Ino broke the silence.

"Well anyway, my name's Ino." The pale-eyed girl began to smile.

"My name is H-hinata. So what are you going to college for?"

"I'm working on getting a medical degree. I hope to become a doctor, or at least a nurse."

"Oh that sounds exciting. I haven't really thought about what I want to be yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will find something that you'll like." Ino felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She saw it was a text from Sakura. The text read, "Meet me at the Tennis Court."

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going." Said Ino

"It's okay, I got to get back to my dorm anyway."

"Well, See you around." And with that, Ino took off running to see her girlfriend for the first time in two months. She couldn't wait to kiss her.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 1. Please review and I'll make sure to post more chapters. See Ya!**


	2. Bittersweet Memories

**Hey Guys! Got another chapter for your. Also, if anyone can tell me how to tab in the editor, I would gladly appreciate it.**

* * *

Sakura sat at the tennis court waiting patiently for Ino. Her stomach was in knots. She had not seen Ino for two months and a lot had changed during that two-month span. "_How am I going to tell her? She'll be furious with me. Maybe I should leave it alone._" Sakura thought. "_NO! I need to do this. Ino needs to hear this and I need closure._" Even though set on breaking the news to Ino, she also knew that it would be tough with all that the two had been through.

. . .

Ino walked through the halls of the high school, pouting as she passed the lockers. "Stupid teacher. I can go wherever the fuck I want to go. I don't need anyone's fucking permission to use the bathroom." Ino mumbled to herself. She was getting sick of high school and couldn't wait to leave it behind. It wasn't the other students that were the problem, but rather the teachers of the class. Out of everyone in the school, the teachers were the most homophobic. In her English class, she was told that her essays were too boyish. In Science, She was "forbidden" from having a female lab partner. And In P.E., she was told to wait until everyone else was done changing until she was allowed to change. She was sick of it all.

Ino finally made it to the bathroom and splashed water on her face hoping to wake up from the nightmare she was having. She never did use the bathrooms at school; it was only an excuse to get away from the psychopaths. Ino was about to leave when she heard crying from one of the stalls. She turned around and pushed open the stall door revealing a pink haired girl sobbing heavily. Ino recognized her immediately. It was Sakura Haruno; she was in her history class and her father owned a flower shop downtown.

"Sakura" Ino said gently, "Are you okay?" Sakura lifted her head out of her hands as tears were rushing down her face. "What d-does it f-f-fucking look like!" Sakura cried and buried herself back into her hands. Ino started to become concerned and knelt down next to the distraught girl. "Come Sakura, what is wrong? You can tell me."

"E-e-everybody thinks I'm ugly and they're right!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

No, you're not."

"Yes I am! I'm fat and ugly and nobody wants-"

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted. Sakura snapped head up in shock and stopped crying, but tears were still running down her face. "Sakura, listen to me." Ino said as she wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes, "Your very beautiful, no matter what anyone else says." After hearing those kind words, the pink haired girl began to smile. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, uh, yeah. I think you're kind of hot." Ino replied with a smile and a slight blush. After a brief pause, Sakura lunged forward and stole a kiss from the unsuspecting blond, who was caught off guard. After a few more seconds, they broke the kiss and both girls were now blushing. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I like you too and-"

"Shh," Ino said seductively, placing her finger on Sakura's mouth and then running her hand through the girl's long pink hair. "You don't need to be." Then the girls started to make out again, but this time with more passion. Ino knew she was going to be late, but she didn't care. She was with someone she could relate with. For once, she felt happy being at school. She had purpose. Plus, she was fine being away from the classroom and those idiotic teachers. They broke the kiss once again and held each other in their arms.

"Ino."

"Yeah, Sakura."

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

. . .

"Sakura!" a familiar voice chimed. Ino came running towards Sakura and gave her a huge hug. While Ino was using all her might to caress Sakura, the pink haired girl just sat there motionless. "Come Sakura, we haven't seen each other in two months don't tell me you're not the least bit excited." Ino said, but then saw the agitated look on Sakura's face. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Ino, sit down. We need to talk." Concerned, Ino slowly took a seat next to her girlfriend. Sakura look back at Ino "_This is going to be harder than I thought._"

* * *

**Uh-oh. Looks like Ino isn't going to like what Sakura has to say. Anyway, Please Review. I enjoy your feedback. Another chapter is on it's way.**


	3. Owner of a Broken Heart

**Hey Guys. I'm back with another chapter. This one contains lemons so you were warned. Also, I'd like to point out that I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. (So please don't sue me.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Ino just sat there. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ino, I'm sorry, but I think we should stopping seeing each other." Ino felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. "Sakura, why are you saying this?" Ino said on the brink of tears. "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny." Sakura just sat there staring at the ground, near tears as well. "Look Ino, when I was gone, I…met someone. He was sweet and I…well…It started with conversations and it became much more." Ino couldn't take the pain any more. She had to say something. "So what! I give you Four YEARS of my fucking life to you and you want to fucking throw that away for some guy you met over the summer!"

"Ino-chan, I-"

"NO! You don't get to call me that!" Ino screamed, with tears rushing down her face. "What about all the times I comforted you when you were sad? Or when you were sick? Or hurt?! What about all the nights we spent together? Did any of that mean anything?"

"Yes!"

"Then why do you want to end it now? Like This?!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Sakura was now getting furious. "Please just tell me!" Ino said trying to get close to Sakura. "I just want to know!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" After realizing what she had just said, Sakura covered her mouth. Ino just stood there. "_Why would she say that?_" Ino repeated that sentence in her head a good minute before breaking down completely. "FUCK YOU!" Ino screamed and took off running. "Ino, Wait!" Then she noticed something had fallen out of Ino's pocket. It was a small box. Sakura picked up the box and opened it. When she looked inside, Sakura felt horrible about what she said. The guilt was so bad that she fell to her knees and cried.

. . .

"Oh, Ino." Sakura silently moaned. She was lying naked on a twin sized bed under satin sheets. Toward Saurka's lower half, a distinct human-shaped lump could be seen moving under the sheets. "AHHH!" Sakura silently screamed as she finally climaxed and collapsed on the bed. Ino's head popped out from under the sheets. "So, how did I do?"

"Ino that was fucking amazing." Sakura panted, "Where did you learn to do that?" Ino just smiled and climbed up next to her girlfriend and went in for a kiss but was quickly pushed away. "Ino! What the fuck!"

"What?"

"I'm not kissing you! You had cum in your mouth!"

"So?"

"That's Gross!"

Ino couldn't help but giggle. "Come on, It's your cum. Besides, It's all gone. See." With that, Ino stuck out her tongue at Sakura. "Ino stop!" Without a second thought, the blond started kissing Sakura. After much resisting, the pink haired girl gave up and accepted Ino's tongue and returned the favor with her own. After the broke the kiss which felt like an eternity, Sakura gave Ino a disapproving look. "You're disgusting. You know that?" Ino just smile at Sakura. "You know you loved it. Now come here." Ino replied and put her arms around her. The laid there in silence for an hour, holding one another in each other's arms like the world would end at any second. "Sakura?" Ino said running her hand through Sakura's now shorter pink hair.

"Yes, Ino."

"When are you going to tell your parents that we are dating?" Sakura then turned her body away from her lover. "Ino, I...I don't want to talk about this." Ino knew this was a sensitive subject, but she knew with Sakura leaving in a few days, she wanted to clear this up. Especially with what she had planned for her. "Sakura, I'm serious. We have been dating for four years now. Your parents are going to find out one way or another. You need to grow up." Slowly Sakura turns back to Ino. "It's just that…my parents are very strict and…I fear that they won't accept me." Feeling bad, Ino pulls Sakura in close. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No you're right." Sakura said with a stern look on her face. "I need to grow up. I'll tell them tomorrow, how does sound?" Ino shot up with joy. "Really? You mean it?" Sakura sat up with her and gave kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I will." Then Sakura got up and put on a pajama shirt and pair of panties. "Hey where are you going?" Ino stated. "To the bathroom, but don't worry. I'll be back."

Once Sakura left the room, Ino looked toward her night stand and pulled out a small box. Inside was a ring. To anyone else it would be just that, a ring. But for Ino, it was her grandmother's wedding ring. Before Sakura, Ino felt lost. Although her friends and family were nice, the constant bullying by teachers and other students left a hole in her heart. Sakura was the missing piece. She knew what it was like to be bullied. Sakura was the one person Ino could relate to. She was the one that Ino wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They were now going on four years, and with graduation coming up, Ino felt like it was the perfect time for her to pop the question.

Ino heard the sound of footsteps and quickly hid the ring away. The door open slowly revealing that Sakura was now in a super tight nighty that showed off her cute butt. "And just how long were you going to keep that from me?" Ino said with a seductive tone. Sakura then strutted across the room planted her boobs right in Ino's face. "Think of it as a graduation give. Sakura then groped Ino's breasts causing her to moan softly. "Now it's my turn." Sakura whispered in Ino's ear before she dove underneath the covers.

. . .

Sakura thought that she would feel better after this. It was farther from the truth. She stared at the ring in the box. It was beautiful and she knew what it was for. She never did tell her parents and even left without saying goodbye to Ino. She never thought in a million years that someone would want to marry her. And not she ruined it. "_I'm stupid." _She thought, pounding the earth beneath her with her fists. _"I'm so FUCKING stupid!"_ Sakura couldn't forgive herself for what she did or what she said. It made her question the choice she made. _"What if I just said goodbye. What if…"_ Then she heard a slight chime. She looked at her phone and quickly answered it. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Babe. I wanted to know when you were coming home." A male voice said "Hey S-sasuke." Sakura replied with a tremble in her voice. "Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura took a deep breath before responding. "No, I…"sniff"…can you p-pick me up. I just need to be with someone right now."

"Don't worry I'll be on my way." Then with a click, Sakura put her phone back in her pocket and sat on the bench. Soon it started to rain and Sakura grabbed the ring box and ran for cover. After finding shelter under a tree, she picked up her phone and stared at it for a few seconds. After calming herself down and taking a deep breath, she called Ino.

* * *

**Well that was sad. Hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Stay tuned.**


End file.
